RIP IT
by Sombre Girl
Summary: To compete in the final round of 'Battle of the Bands',R.I.P has to find two more members ,one to play the keytar and one to play the bass guitar.
1. Rival Reunion

Ruby Gloom

RIP IT

Chapter 1:Rival Reunion

Author's Note:I decided to replace the first chapter with this one!I hope my readers do not mind!Please review and tell me how I can improve!I do not own the characters except Peter.

Martin Hsu does.

Go to deviantART to see my drawings if you want to.

The Gloomsville theater was a fairly new facility that seated the five thousand people who were going to watch 'The Battle of the Bands' when bands from all over the world compete with each other to win 'The Golden Guitar'.

Today was the last day of rehearsals.

Poor Scaredy Bat was strung out with excitement and nervousness from thinking about performing in front of so many people.

His round eyes were diluted with fear and his lips trembled in terror.

Trying to calm his tingling nerves,he drank 50 cups of tea but to no avail.

"Scaredy,it will help save your energy and Ruby's tea for us if you stop drinking!"

Frank threw his hands up in the air to emphasize his point.

"How can I help it?"

Scaredy screamed his lungs out in his Indian accent,

making Frank and Len take a step back out of shock,

"What if we loose?

What if we are disqualified?

What if Jealousy turns us into ghosts

and we cannot grab our instruments!".

"Hey!I don't use my magic THAT often!"she complained before thinking about it,"Or do I?".Peter handed her a list that was labelled 'The times Jealousy caused trouble with magic which was a lot of times and everybody agrees with ,except Ruby because she is too nice'.

"You might want to sit down"he said,offering a chair to her and she sat on it while reading it.

"Exactly my point!It could be worse,what if the world...?"Scaredy didn't get to finish his sentence because Doom,Ruby's cute little black kitten,placed her tail over his mouth,only momentarily silenced by her.

She tried to pantomime what she wanted to say.

She pretended that her tail was a microphone and began to meow in it.

She then pretended to strum a guitar and pointed to the members of R.I.P.

But nobody got her message.

"You want to join our band?"asked Frank."Don't be silly,she's asking us if Misery's there to sing!"Scaredy rolled his eyes."I know!She's telling us that Jealousy will use a spell to make our instruments play themselves!"Len suggested.

"No!Doom is trying to say that you three have practiced a lot and worked very you have to do is just have fun and you've already won!".Ruby said with a smile on her upbeat look makes her very likable to everybody and she is the happiest girl in history.

However,Frank and Len weren't listening to her.

They were looking at a boy wearing a velvet suit and a frilly shirt with their mouths wide open.

In fact,they looked like Scaredy Bat when he was afraid."Are you alright?"Ruby asked.

"Did Iris crash land on the roof or did Misery fall down from the stairs again?"Peter asked as he looked around.

"Actually we're right behind you!"Iris,the adventurous cyclops said while Misery,the unlucky banshee stood there eating a cheese stick.

"I know how to get them out of that trance!"Skull Boy said calmly before taking a deep breath and shouting,"SNAP OUT OF IT".This caused the Siamese brothers to jump out of fright."YEARGH!"They soon realized what was happening.

"Oh!Sorry!We weren't listening!"Frank apologized."Yeah,luckily Skull Boy started yelling!Good shouts,man!"Len complimented.

"Thanks,I think I'm related to a long line of teachers!Which reminds me..."Skull Boy said before giving them a tongue-lashing,"YOU TWO DID NOT DO YOUR CHEMISTRY HOMEWORK!YOU ARE HITTING THE BOTTOM OF THE CLASS!YOU ARE...!".

"I think I would rather talk to Vulcan than listen to Skull Boy!"

"Is that the young chap you are looking at?"Poe asked,flying to the gang and perched on Ruby's shoulder."Hi Poe!Congratulations for being chosen as the judge!We are really proud of you!"Ruby praised him.

"Indeed I was!

It was mostly because of my appreciation of the arts...I have been chosen to judge this year's "The Battle of the Bands"!But as I was saying,is Vulcan Garcia the one you are looking at?"Poe asked again.

"Yes...he did something that was unforgivable!"Len said as he clenched his fists in anger.

10 years ago...

"Can I borrow your pencil Vulcan?"the six year olds,Frank and Len asked.

"No."a 5 year old vampire replied

"YOU'RE NOT OUR FRIEND ANYMORE!WAHHHH...!"Frank and Len cried.

...

"That's it?"Jealousy asked,her arms akimbo.

"Pretty much."Len replied.

"Though he may have done something that you thought was inexcusable,you ought to hear his side of the story,he might have a good reason for doing so!Besides,what is more important?Your friendship with Vulcan or highlighters?"Ruby said.

"Highlighters!"Frank and Len responded at the same time.

"You cannot trust a vampire!"Frank cautioned.

"What is a vampire?"Peter asked.

Gasps of shocks were heard in the room.

"Blimey!You do not know what a vampire is?"Poe's eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

"Yes."Peter replied.

"It's a preternatural being, commonly believed to be a reanimated corpse, that is said to suck the blood of sleeping persons at night."Ruby explained as though she was a walking dictionary.

"He looks quite scary,as though he wants to pierce Ruby's jugular vein!"Scaredy Bat noted with fear.

Then did Ruby noticed Vulcan looking at her with his extended,sharp fangs.

She nervously gulped and Doom Kitty arched her back,her fur raising to make Vulcan stop looking at Ruby greedily.

"It is part of their culture...by the way,what does the word 'hermoso' mean?"Ruby asked as she covered her neck.

"It means beautiful."Skull Boy explained as he looked at Ruby dreamily before his expression changed,"Why?"

His voice suddenly became hard and cold.

"Oh,I was just asking!"Ruby lied.

Scaredy Bat jumped in fright when he heard Skull Boy's pencil snap into 2.

"Anyway,Frank and Len,as one of the judges,I need to check with you that R.I.P has found someone to play the electronic keyboard and the bass guitar?"

"WHAT?"Everyone screamed.


	2. TryOuts

Ruby Gloom

**Author's Note:Right now,I'm very busy so I decided to do it in script form.I am now thinking of a little surprise for you guys...(neh,heh,heh,heh,heh!)**

Chapter 3

Scaredy Bat:Oh dear,oh dear,oh dear,oh dear!

Ruby:(gives him a cup of hot tea)Here you go Scaredy!A nice cup of tea will calm your frazzled nerves!

Scaredy:But what are we going to do?

Frank:(he moans in frustration)I have to agree with the little dude!How are we going to find a base guitar player AND a keyboardist?

Len:Simple!We ask them to!

Frank:Len,who would want to...

Ruby:That is a great idea,Len!

Frank and Len:IT IS?

Ruby:Since I am the editor of the school newspaper which is very popular among our generation,I can put up an advertisement to catch the eyes of talented musicians!

Poe:Yes and thanks to Jealousy zapping an elephant in the theatre...(he glares at her as she whistles innocently)the 'Battle of the Bands has been delayed for 3 days!

Skull Boy:How many people do you think we will get?

...

Peter:(in a sharp-looking tuxedo and has fake facial hair)(speaks into a golden microphone)And that was our 5000th participant!(looks sympathetic)Sorry,Larry but you didn't make it!

Larry:(he's wearing a clown suit while riding on a unicycle)(his shoulder drop in disappointment)Aww...

Ruby:(at the judges table)You have to admit,spraying water at Misery was quite funny until she slipped and broke 150 bones...!

Misery:(in crutches)I'm good!

Iris:Hey!That's my catchphrase!

Misery:I'm not good...!

Ruby:It will only take...(checks her abacus)5!

Scaredy Bat:5 minutes?

Ruby:No...

Iris:5 days?

Ruby:No

Jealousy:5 days?

Ruby:No...

Misery:On the fifth anniversary of my great,great,great grandmother's first blister?

Ruby:No...but is she alright?

Misery:Somewhat...

Skull Boy:5 years?

Ruby:No...wait!(looks at her abacus)yes!

Scaredy Bat:(faints)


	3. Chapter 4

**Ruby Gloom**

**R.I.P. IT**

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note:I do not own anything from the story except the words,Peter,Vulcan and the song.**

**Yes,there's a song featured in this.**

**Len:Yeah!Let's rock!**

**SG:Not now!Later!**

**Frank:Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Location:Recording Studio<strong>

Despite their current dilemma,Frank,Len and even Scaredy were calm in the dimly lit studio.

Ruby,Iris,Misery,Skull Boy,Peter and Jealousy sat patiently behind the vast mixing panel,staring through a long glass window into the recording studio.

Iris was so nervous for her rocker friends that even she was silent.

All the biggest names in the music industry had cut their chart-topping albums in the huge facility.

Now R.I.P. is at work with the album they are going to send to the judges.

"This album will give the judges' their first impression of you and your music so you just have to relax,play your instruments and have fun!"Ruby reminded them.

"But what about our bass guitarist and keyboardist?"Len asked.

"Actually,we only need them in the final round,not for the album.

As for the search,Misery seems to be the most potential keyboardist but she can only play funeral marches!"Ruby reassured them.

"Actually,I prefer dirges and haunting piano pieces."Misery admitted.

"Feel the music,rock to your own beat and groove!"Ruby consoled them.

"Okay!"

"1,2,1,2,3,go!"Scaredy Bat exclaimed as he began to beat the drums.

Soon,they began their recording

_**After 24 hours of running around,**_

_**we have finally won!**_

_**Now we can celebrate our victory**_

_**for believing what we couldn't see!**_

_**As long as we see the moon shine,**_

_**this day is yours and mine!**_

_**Because you have to make most of your time!**_

_**Every minute of it is worth a dime!**_

**_We can...!_**

**AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

"What was that?It sounds like you're stepping on Doom Kitty's tail!"Jealousy remarked.

"Well,actually,that was the solo for the bass guitarist!"Frank said.

"And later on,we will need a keyboard solo!"

Groans echoed in the room.


	4. Hidden Talent

**Ruby Gloom **

**R.I.P. IT**

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note:I'm still I can say is my parents are cruel.**

**Nah,they're actually sweet...**

**Iris:Just get on with the story!**

**Misery:I'm dying here!Literally because in 5,4,3,2,1...**

**Lightning hits her.**

**Review and tell me how I can improve!**

* * *

><p>"Hold on,I know someone who can play the bass guitar!"Ruby pipped in.<p>

"Yes?"Skull Boy asked.

With all his non-neurological heart,he wanted R.I.P(Rock in Peace) to win the battle of the bands.

"He can easily find the frets of the guitar without looking!"

"Yes!"

"He's extremely talented!"

"Alright!"

"He is a skeleton!"

"Yes..wait,what?"Skull Boy sensed something BAD was going to happen.

"He's...!"

"No,no,no!"

"Skull Boy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah,I'm gonna have to stop,need to study.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello? Is anyone there? It's dark and scary behind my laptop!And I like it!  
><strong>

**But seriously,review and tell me how I can improve!**

**PS:This is my worst song,it sounds too...I dunno...motivational?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"RUBY!YOU PROMISED TO KEEP THAT A SECRET AND YOU KNOW BETTER THAT I HATE PLAYING THE BASS GUITAR!AS A MATTER OF FACT,I HATE ANY INSTRUMENT!"<p>

"He's still sore about the time he accidentally got stuck inside a tuba?"Jealousy concluded.

"Unfortunately!"Ruby confirmed before facing Skull Boy,

"Skull Boy,I know about that but think about Frank and Len!They need you!"

Skull Boy's face softened as he turned towards Frank and Len.

Ruby and the others stood on the balcony,looking at the newly built lattice and the magnificent stage before was where the judges were going to be, having a bird's view of the performance so that they can critique and watch carefully to see their flaws.

After about an hour and a half,the assistant stage manager finally took them backstage and

told them to wait in the wings since they were going next.

The atmosphere was electrifying,the long-awaited 'Battle of the Bands' was about to begin with our favourite band,R.I.P!

Standing backstage,Scaredy Bat heard the electric buzz of the crowd and tried to tame the butterflies in his he should stick to mosquitoes next time.

"Nothing could possibly go wrong,now!"Frank reassured them with confidence he didn't feel.

"Well,you might accidentally cut your finger while strumming the guitar or accidentally hit yourself with that drumstick or...!"Misery drawled on the list of possible injuries they might sustain.

"That's not helpful!"Peter yelled.

"Does it matter?We still don't have a keyboard player!"

"Well,actually,we do!"Skull Boy chirped.

"We do?Great!"Ruby squealed before realization struck her,"Oh,no,no,no,no,no!"

"Oh,yes,yes,yes,yes,yes!"the gears inside Skull Boy's impish mind were turning.

"Skull Boy,do you remember the last time?"

* * *

><p>"Hey,hot babe!Tell me,are you still a member of R.I.P cus' I'd like to see you playing that tambourine and kissing,I dunno,moi?"A random guy flirted with Ruby.<p>

Not trusting herself,she ignored him as the others glared at the sickening man.

As she turned away, she heard a crisp voice she was used to but the change in tone was terrifying.

It was aimed at the man and filled with malice over the gentle lull of kindness she was used to.

"Go near her again and you'll find yourself in prison because I am related to a long line of policemen!."

* * *

><p>"Well,because I am related to a long line of teachers,I can give those type of boys detention!And not beat them up like last time!"Skull Boy nearly wanted to punch the wall since he had promised not to do any physical assault.<p>

"Well then,what are we waiting for,let's go!"

As the main lights dimmed and the footlights came on,excitement surged through the audience.

Scaredy Bat counted them off with the tapping of his drumsticks,

"1,2,3,go!"

He,Ruby,Skull Boy,Frank and Len launched into the intro of the song.

Ruby waved to Iris,Misery,Peter and Doom Kitty,signaling to them to join the in the fun.

At first,they could not comprehend her,until Doom dragged them along with her.

* * *

><p>Frank:<p>

It is a brand new day,bringing hopes and aspirations!

Len:

And with our friends we're going to seize the day with our imaginations!

Both:

As long as you see that moon shine,

this day is yours and mine!

Every minute is worth a shiny dime!

Chorus:

Everyone:

Everyday!

Iris:

We can fly on Squig!

Frank and Len:Or play a new song for a rocking gig!

Jealousy:

We can bungee jump from the Eiffel tower.

Misery:

There's no mountain too high,no valley too low.

Everyone:

Because everyday the sky's the limit!

You can ,defy the laws of logic.

Maybe even find some magic

Till the cows come home,

just remember you aren't alone!

The world is yours to take!

Everyday!

2nd Verse

Misery:

I'm sustaining severe injuries while cutting my hangnails!

And venting my pain through banshee wails!

Everyone:

Everyday!

Ruby:

With my friends is so dear!

Iris:

Racing each other at the pier!

And when we've seen everyone having fun,

we know that we've won.

Everyone:

Because everyday is believing in what you can't see,

then celebrating in victory!

No one is stopping you and me,

there is no obstacle we can see!

No regrets along the way,

do anything you want today!

Everyone:

Everyday!Yes,everyday!

Jealousy:Turning a piece of cloth into a sassy dress with a super magical sewing kit!

Peter:Exploring a different world and maybe finding an ancient artifact!

Scaredy:Just don't sit like a statue because a monster might get you!

Chorus and Last part:

Because everyday

we're going to give a hand

because that's how the story has to end!

Finding your raison dêtre!

Okay,maybe we're chanting this phrase like a mantra!

But hey!You gotta seize...!

Everyday!

* * *

><p>Their performance was simply audience broke out into a tremendous applause instantly when the band had stopped judges seemed impressed as they nodded.<p>

At the end of the performance,the emcee was going to announce the next band,"Fangers" to come up but the hullabaloo was so had to wait for the feverish excitement to subside.

"R.I.P!R.I.P!R.I.P!R.I.P!"

At the end of the day,it was time for the medal podium was very high and brightly lit.

Then,the members of R.I.P. heard the loudspeaker announce the winners.

Jealousy did something she had never done she waited in anticipation,she nibbled her beautiful fingernails.

The tension was so thick,you couldn't cut it even with a knife!

"In third place,"We smell,you smell,we're all swell!"

"In second place,Fangers!"

"In first place...R.I.P.!"

We did it!"Ruby exclaimed with glee as she wrapped her arms around Skull Boy.

Even on the dimly lit stage,everybody could see Skull Boy's cheeks turning beetroot red!

"Well..!."Frank pondered,

"Maybe...!"Len thought.

They looked at each other and silently agreed.

* * *

><p>"So you mean we're friends again?"<p>

"Yup!Besides,friendship is definitely more valuable than highlighters!"Frank grinned.

"Aww!Thanks!Oh,by the way,the reason why I didn't give you any of my highlighter was because I didn't have any!Remember?"Vulcan nearly burst out laughing.

"Really?Oh!Well,we really are sorry!So,no offense taken?"Len pleaded.

"None taken!"

Frank and Len cheered as they got some pizza.

Vulcan silently pulled Skull Boy aside,

"so,you're Ruby's boyfriend?"

"WHAT?No!"Skull Boy nearly screamed as he began to look away,

"So is it okay if I date her?"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT UNLESS SHE WANTS TOO!"He growled.

And that's why Skull Boy and Vulcan were frenemies!


End file.
